


Mine!...Yours

by Storeyteller



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Insecure Karma, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, insecure nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storeyteller/pseuds/Storeyteller
Summary: Just a collection of Kargisa goodness.Chapter 1- By the PoolFirst smut I've ever written so bear with me.





	Mine!...Yours

Karma and Nagisa were cleaning around the class's pool. It was a hot day and both boys had discarded their shirts. As they were cleaning Karma kept getting distracted.

'I wonder if his skin is as smooth and soft as it looks,' he thought, 'I want to leave kisses all over it.'

Karma frowned. He would find himself thinking the oddest things about Nagisa. Things like what would his lips feel like against his own or what would his neck and shoulders look like covered in his marks. Not just these things though. He also caught himself many times daydreaming about waking up with the other boy in his arms and always wanting that smile turned towards him. Karma wasn't an idiot he knew he was in love with Nagisa, he just didn't know how to tell the other boy.

'Karma has been staring at me for a while now. I wonder what is wrong, I hope he's feeling okay."

Nagisa turned to ask the other boy if he was feeling alright and to offer to do the work himself if he wasn't. He was greeted with Karma being closer than he thought with a strange look upon his face. Nagisa jumped a little earning a quiet chuckle from the red head.

"Can I help you, Karma? Are you feeling alright?" Nagisa asked softly.

Karma smiled softly, a side he only showed to the smaller boy, "Yeah, I'm alright. I was just wondering if your skin is as soft as it looks."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It just looks really soft. It makes me want to touch it."

Nagisa turned redder than Karma's hair. He looked away,comptilating what to do. He slowly extended his arm out to Karma.

"You can if you want." he murmured.

Karma grinned widely as he took the offered limp. He slid his hand up from Nagisa's wrist to his shoulder. Moving behind the blue haired boy, he began massaging his shoulders. While Karma was greatly enjoying the shivers and choked off moans the other boy was giving, Nagisa was panicking internally.

'Crap! What did I get myself into? If I don't stop him soon I'm going to do something embarrassing like ask him to kiss me.' Nagisa thought, 'It's bad enough he knows my mom acts like I'm a girl. He doesn't need to know how badly I fell for him. He'd be disgusted.'

"Karma, we really should get back to work."

Karma nearly lost it when Nagisa said his name in that breathless voice. He agreed and reluctantly removed his hands off the soft body in front of him. Both boy stripped down to their swim trunks they had wore under their clothes and began clearing out the leaves from the pool.

"Nagisa, do you moisturize?"

"Hmm? Yeah. It's one of my mom's things." Nagisa said with a self deprecating smile, "I don't mind, but her reasoning behind it is annoying. She says boys like pretty girls with nice soft skin. I can't argue with her on that, but no guy is going to want me once they realize I'm a  male. The amount of suitors I've had to turn down, because they thought I was a girl."

"Suitors?" Karma asked trying to keep his jealousy out of his voice.

"Yeah. She's started to take to these parties with her in the hopes of finding me a husband." Nagisa said raising an eyebrow at Karma's tone, "I wouldn't mind if it wasn't for the fact they think their trying to court a girl. I suppose I should feel lucky that anyone looks at me at all, but it would be nice to be pursued as myself."

Karma looked at the acceptance of this fate on Nagisa's face and growled. Nagisa looked up at the primal sound and saw anger on Karma's face. Nagisa flinched and backed up a little with his head bowed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't of said anything. I'm sorry I upset you." Nagisa said tensing as Karma came to stand in front of him.

Karma tilted Nagisa's face up to look in his eyes. He brushed away the few tears that had trailed down the boy's face. Taking in the scared look and teary eyes, Karma sighed.

"Nagisa, I don't understand how you can think no one wants to pursue you. You're kind, smart, amazing to look at, and not to mention one hell of an assassin." Karma began,"I only wish you saw it."

"Karma, that isn't funny. Don't say things you don't mean." Nagisa whimpered.

"I have a request for you. Allow me the honor of courting you. Allow me to claim you heart, body, and soul. Give me the pleasure of protecting you. Let me have the opportunity to fight at your side for the rest of our lives."

"Karma?"

"I'm dead serious, Nagisa. I've wanted you for a while now." Karma said shocking Nagisa with the sincerity in his eyes.

Karma leaned in his lips just a hairbreadth away from Nagisa's, "Just say yes and I'll do everything in my power to make you the happiest man alive."

"Yes." Nagisa said closing the distance between their lips.

Karma immediately eliminated any space between their bodies and caged Nagisa against the wall of the pool. Nagisa whimpered quietly into the kiss when Karma's tongue invaded his mouth. Moaning at Nagisa's taste, Karma explored the wet cavern offered to him.

Nagisa tossed his head back with a groan when a thigh was shoved between his legs.The red head sucked and bit at the exposed flesh that he was given access to. Karma gripped the smaller boy's hips and helped him roll them against his thigh.

"That's a good boy, Nagisa." Karma whispered into his ear, "I'm going to make you come right here in your shorts. Then I'm going to take you home to make love to you in my bed."

"Karma," Nagisa gasped, "Please"

Karma groaned into Nagisa's mouth when he reconnected their lips. Karma shifted his hips so that his dick was grinding into Nagisa's. He swallowed every plea and moan hungry for more of the beautiful voice of the boy in his arms.

"Mine," Karma growled, "Say it."

"Yours." Nagisa mewled, "Yours, Karma, please"

Karma wrapped his lover's legs around his hips as he launched the two of them onto the bank. He ground his hips down harder feeling both of their climaxes approaching. Nagisa's cries got louder as his hips began to stutter.

"Say it again," Karma demanded, "Nagisa, say it again!"

"Yours! oh God! Yours! Yours, Karma!"

Hearing his name being shouted when the bluenette came pushed Karma over the edge. They both rode out their orgasams, desperately trying to get closer. Once they caught their breath Karma kissed Nagisa lazily until the boy wanted to get up. They gathered their things and began making their way to Karma's house.

"Karma?" Nagisa voiced before they left the woods.

"Yes?"

"You're mine, too."

Karma turned as red as his hair,"Yours, Nagisa. Always yours."


End file.
